koeifandomcom-20200223-history
João Franco
João Franco (ジョアン・フェレロ, João Ferrero) is a Portuguese navigator and one of the protagonists of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. Leon Franco and Princess Christiana from the first game are his parents, making him a member of Lisbon's royal family. His flagship is called "Hermes II". Role in Game João's story begins with him hiding from Rocco to visit his friend Lucia at the local cafe. Their time together is cut short when Duke Leon summons him back home. There, he learns that his father wants him to become a proper seafarer and discover the secrets of Atlantis along the way. Eager to prove himself, the young man accepts this challenge and willingly surrenders his title, though his mother and friends see fit to provide him with funds for the journey ahead. Joined by Rocco and a scholar named Enrico, the three of them find themselves in the middle of a conspiracy hatched by Leon's political rivals to discredit him. Though their rescue of the runaway Prince Alberto from pirates clears the duke's name, they must contend with Catalina who blames the Franco family for assassinating her loved ones. After several run-ins with the female pirate, he is aghast to hear of Lucia's disappearance from the merchant Ali Vezas. João's search for her leads him to Massawa where he learns more about the history of Atlantis from the city's surviving descendants. Their representative Tafari also reveals to him the existence of an ancient artifact known as the Staff of Poseidon; according to legends, it held a power so destructive that the Atlanteans hid it for the greater good. When the port is endangered by the oncoming Turkish fleet, João manages to defend it thanks to Catalina's unexpected help. He affirms his family's innocence to her afterwards and the two part on better terms. Eventually, João is reunited with Lucia who confirms his suspicions regarding Atlantis. The resurfaced city turns out to be a fortress built by Marquis Martinez who sought to consolidate more power. Because the structure violated the Treaty of Tordesillas, the legend of Atlantis was conveniently used as a disguise which explained why Leon sent João to investigate its true nature. With the combined assistance of Catalina and Commander Ezequiel, he finally puts a stop to Martinez's ambitions. Returning home in triumph, his father congratulates him and recommends that he be made the next prime minister of Lisbon. Personality In stark contrast to his dutiful father, João is an easygoing individual with a somewhat mischievous streak. He is diligent in his studies, but would rather socialize and entertain people with music. His first voyage has him mature into a compassionate man who uses reason to resolve conflict. When made a duke by the player, he admits feeling inadequate over matching his father so soon which fuels his yearning for more adventure. Quotes *"My quest will take me through high winds and over high seas." Gameplay João's scenario is fairly easy for players, but it progressively gets harder as the story advances; event scenes only occur if the player's adventure fame reaches a certain amount. His stats are the most balanced among the playable cast, making him a suitable choice for handling different tasks. He is also one of the few protagonists who knows the unlearnable negotiation skill. Since battles are mandatory in his scenario, engaging in pirate hunting to level up is unavoidable. Gallery Joao Franco Artwork (UW2).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons artwork Joao Franco (UW2PC).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons portrait Joao Franco 2 (UW5).png|Daikoukai Jidai V UR portrait Joao Franco (UWO).png|Uncharted Waters Online appearance Category:Uncharted Waters Characters